


Chapter Thirty-Two: The Joker and the Thief

by CavalierConvoy



Series: MTMTE Series One: Shoot Straight with a Crooked Gun [33]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One, Transformers Generation Two, Transformers: Beast Machines, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Deja Vu, Engineers, Exploration, Flashbacks, For Science!, Gen, Mathematics, Other, Pre-Battle, Prophetic Visions, Science Experiments, Space Flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavalierConvoy/pseuds/CavalierConvoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years ago, Artemis and her Wreckers are following Perceptor's lead on the disappearance of Rodimus Prime, staying a half-step ahead of a Senate who have other plans than to rescue an upstart Prime, when they receive a call to action in a rescue and salvage operation. The location -- a planet orbiting a star about to go supernova -- is too perfect to be coincidence, as Skyfire's research yields a possible location to find Rodimus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter Thirty-Two: The Joker and the Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Part One of Ten Seconds to Sunrise
> 
> Arc song: ["Ten Seconds to Sunrise"](www.youtube.com/watch?v=muNKZK5aSNQ) by Tiësto, from _Elements of Life_ (instrumental) and ["Sunrise" by Uriah Heep, from ](www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-3MaUy8Vjk)_The Magician's Birthday_
> 
> Sunrise, new day  
>  Hear my song  
>  I'm tired of fightin'  
>  And foolin' around  
>  But from now on  
>  Till who knows when  
>  My sword will be my friend  
>  And I'll love you, love you  
>  For all of my time

* * *

 

What you see, well, you might not know,  
You get the feelin' comin' after the glow,  
The vagabond is moving slow  
So I'll tell you all the story  
'Bout the joker and the thief and the knight  
—["The Joker and the Thief"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySjXFjLTagQ) by Wolfmother from Wolfmother

 _Little Revenge_  
Betelgeuse System  
Five Stels Ago

"Primus, these coordinates make no sense!" Cavalier whined, holding her head. "Where the hell are we supposed to start? There's too many factors to be even useful!"

Skyfire in his nigh-infinite patience held up a finger. "You're still thinking Point A to Point B terms, Cavalier. These here — " he used a stylus to circle three coordinates — "are normal space: x, y, and z —" he pronounced it zed, "—our three spacial dimensions. This one here — " he underlined the next, "— let's call it _theta_ — is a temporal coordinate. These next four — " drawing a line between the first four, then circled the next four numbers, "—are iterations, the factors affecting the coordinates over space and time. Finally, the last number — " he checked off the final number "— is how many times the iterations repeat before the calculations reset, so to speak. If we are unable to reach a coordinate in time, then the iterations are applied to lead us to the next position of the anomaly." Skyfire brought up a star map on the holo-projector. "The beginning coordinates put zero-point at Earth, specifically Autobot City, the source of the initial anomaly. Does that make it clear?"

"Not particularly?" Cavalier studied the map, but with the interest of a techie who was unaccustomed to a device. "So what happens when the ... iterations ... lead us outside our sphere of travel?"

"Back to the last number," Skyfire explained, "the number of times the iteration repeats before collapsing onto itself. Gross estimation of the coordinates gives us a spiralling path down the Arm. If it were to continue ad infinitum, it would reach the galactic centre, but not for, from my calculations, a hundred million stels. While now we've ascertained that, in theory, we can take our time on this mission — "

"We need Rod," Cavalier interrupted. "We're fighting a war on two fronts: the obvious one against Legion and the political one on Cybertron."

"We'll find him, Cav," Artemis assured, entering the cockpit and taking the co-pilot's chair next to Skyfire. "Got a hail from Roadbuster; they've picked up reports on Legion activity in the vicinity of Betelgeuse IV, and he's calling all available Wreckers in the area into the fray. Cav, up for a fight? You, me, and Sandy's putting our boots on the ground with them. Sky and Octane'll stay with the Ell-Arr to keep tabs."

"At last, all my training on _Splinter Cell_ has come to fruitation!" Cavalier jumped from her chair at the comm station.

"I think you mean 'fruition'," Skyfire corrected.

"Whatevs," Cavalier shrugged, exiting to the hold. "Time to mix a battle soundtrack, get some intel of planet layout, and craft me some Creepers."

The door slid closed behind her, leaving Artemis and Skyfire in the cockpit. 

"What's the plan, then?" he questioned. 

"You keep crunching the numbers," she crossed her arms over her chest, "and stay on support." She stood, studying the star chart on the projection. "I'd like to think this is coincidence that Legion's crossing our paths on this mission."

"Maybe they're tracking the same anomaly we are?" Skyfire suggested. "Where we're seeing trace residue of other-dimensional weaknesses, they give off a unique radiation. We're working with algorithms, pure mathematics on a multidimensional level, only able to detect the radiation once we're on top of it, but they may have other technology, more long-range scanners set to anomalous readings."

"So the short answer is, not coincidence." She exhaled. "Also, I think you should take a look of who'll be meeting us on the _Xantium_." She held out her datapad. He regarded her, then at the device in her hand, before taking it, thumbing the screen. Scanning the list, he frowned, meeting her optics.

"It appears to be of scientific importance, then," Skyfire weighed his words, "if Perceptor is joining us."

"Just because I like listening to you nerds ramble doesn't mean I'm going to pretend I understand any scientific importance," Artemis stated with a wry grin.

"The current pattern of Legion activity has been to either planet-forming to fortify bases of operation, or resource farming," Skyfire mulled. "This close to a red giant nearing supernova such as Betelgeuse, I believe it's likely the latter."

"'Buster's going to give us a briefing once all troops report in." Artemis rubbed her optics.

"When was the last time you recharged?" Skyfire delivered the question in rhetoric.

Artemis made a noncommittal noise, coupled with a shrug.

"That's what I thought. Get some rest; I'll alert you when we reach the rendezvous point."

"What would I do without you?" Patting her friend's shoulder, she pulled away; he caught her hand before she could leave. 

"You're not alone," he reminded.

"I know," she stared down at his hand, engulfing hers completely. "But you shouldn't have to compromise your own goals and principles—"

He cut her off, bringing his other hand to cup the back of her helm. "I know how it is to be alone, abandoned. There aren't many who know that kind of pain — being alone, regardless of how many surround you. Maybe I'm being selfish, but — "

Drawing closer, she touched brows with him. "Then let's be selfish together, old friend," she whispered. "I thank you for your companionship — and your levelheadedness. I'm glad our paths crossed again."

"As am I, and you, your strength and determination." He grinned. "Which can slip into the realm of stubbornness on more than one occasion. Now, go rest. Sandstorm and I will handle things until we reach the fleet."

She agreed with the briefest of nods before pulling away. 

A respite, then, before the chaos.

 

*

 

She dreamt of stels long gone, the pain of the loss of a friend, and the joy of the gain of another. There had been stels in between, but they blended in her memory as though they had been consecutive. 

_"Elder."_

The silent white room where her consciousness drifted in recharge shattered; this has a voice she had never heard before, but one that had been charged with the Matrix.

 _"I haven't much time, and I know you've no clue at this point who I am,"_ the voice continued. _"But it is imperative you understand what's happening."_

She was now in darkness, blinded, with only a shock of orange and blue in front of her, about abdomen-high. Unlike the other Matrix-induced visions she was prone to during recharge, this one was out of focus, distant.

_"Megatron's tampering with the continuum is causing widespread ripples from Earth to Cybertron and beyond. We're doing our best to repair the time line on our end, but we cannot be certain of how far the damage has reached."_

"Mind if I at least ask who you are?" her own words were too loud in her audio receptors. 

_"A friend. Perhaps not a close one, but we have a mutual respect for one another. At least, from my end of things. You've always been guarded ... private."_

_Hn._ He did know her. "But you will not give me your name," she observed.

_"I am reluctant to, as my existence within the Matrix already complicates matters. But I know of your past, and possibly your future — at least, a future."_

"Temporal physics — not my cuppa."

_"As you've told me before. Or you will tell me. But please, hear me out: Megatron will alter the course of history for our race — "_

"Megatron is dead," she interrupted.

 _"I wish I could say you were correct,"_ the out-of-focus Autobot sighed. 

"How?" she demanded. "How is he still alive? How can he if Galvatron still exists?"

 _"There lays the paradox,"_ the orange and blue Autobot pointed out. _"I wish I could give you a better answer — but all I can do is give you warning. I have faith that you will do what is right for our people."_

"Put on some pressure, why don't you?" she grumbled. "I'd like to think you've got the wrong person, but lately how my luck's been running...."

_"Do not doubt yourself. I know you will succeed."_

"Good someone does," she grumbled. "I've got a reputation that says otherwise."

 

*

 

_What's your name again?_

_I never said it._

_Well? You going to help me out, P-n-L, or are you going to report me?_

_'P-n-L'?_

_Yeah, you know, for 'Profit and Loss'._

_I know what P-and-L stands for. Why did you call me that?_

_Because I don't know your name._

 

*

 

Snippets of conversation outside her consciousness drifted into her perception. There were more on board than they had when they took off.

Someone tapped her brow. Bringing her optics online, she had her machine pistol in her right hand, her left around the neck of Shockwave —

—no. She relaxed, shoving the handgun back in its sheath as she sat up. "Dammit, Whirl, anyone tell you about personal space?"

"Apology accepted, boss." Whirl backed up, giving her room to stand. "So what plan do you have that goes against orders this time around? 'Cuz whatever they are, I'm in."

"What the hell are you doing on board?" she deflected his question. "And aren't you still on house arrest?"

"Seems our Senate contact's allowing special permission for me to participate in suicide missions. As for why I'm on board, you're docked with us and I got bored and wandered off. Oh, and I'd like to report Creep for discrimination—he looked at me funny."

"Take a number; Octane looks at everyone funny." Artemis tapped her comm. "Sky, sit-rep."

 _"We've docked with the_ Xantium _for campaign briefing and assignments,"_ Skyfire reported. There was hesitation. _"Artemis, the situation on Earth escalated."_

"What situation?" She halted; Whirl walked ahead before stopping, looking back at her with his unreadable gaze.

_"Kup says he will cover everything after the mission briefing, but it appears that the United Nations and the G-20 asked us to leave the planet."_

"Well." Stupid move for Earth; what are they going to do, renounce their affiliation with the Autobots? Like that would stop enemies like Maximo from mining their planet and erecting bases.

_It will not stop us from protecting them in their moment of need._

"I know," she whispered.

"You know what?" Whirl questioned.

"What?"

"No, you said, 'I know,' and I asked what do you know? Because secrecy just brings out the worst in me."

"We're pulling our base from Earth," Artemis reported.

"Oh, that. Yeah, stupid squishies — who's gonna stand between them and certain death by stomping?"

"We'll still monitor the situation," she explained, opening her weapons locker. She kept the pistol on her at all times, but her other weapons were stored until needed. Holstering Serendipity on her right, and sheathed the ancient lucerne hammer, the Forge, across her back. "Even if they think they can handle intergalactic threats, we know they can't. Likely we'll stick to the Martian base for observation." Although she was uncertain of that last assumption, it had never been her immediate problem. "Tankor, you and Sky stay on the _Ell-Arr_." The inner circle of the Wreckers and most of the Earth-based Autobots knew about Octane, but old prejudices ran deep; to protect their friend, Sandstorm and Artemis came up with an alias for him when dealing with those outside those circles.

_"And you won't let me break them in. A shame."_

"I won't let you and Whirl start a free-for-all brawl in the assembly, if that's what you mean." She resumed her trek to the dock ramp. "Keep me posted with our investigation."

Originally the Autobot Defence Vessel _Prima's Victory_ , the _Xantium_ was saved from the scrap yard and retrofitted with space-fold engines for troop transport and air-to-surface support. It had been first used under the Wreckers' banner by Impactor, First and Always. It had been a pretty ship in its day, a vanguard; now, the gold and blue regalia had been replaced with utilitarian red and white, the red Autobrand in its registration bringing hope to oppressed civilisations; the hand-painted hammer-brow blue on the stern, a warning to those who oppress, including their own. Inside, the hull had the names of those Wreckers who passed through its entry etched, a rite of passage. Cavalier was the latest edition, her name prefixed and suffixed with the Earth glyphs "\m/". Those who had died in battle were preceded with a simplified Matrix symbol. Springer was right; over half the names were preceded by the Matrix. 

A couple were scratched off; most illegible. These were the dishonourably discharged, one of three ways — the "Three D's" — to leave the Wreckers; the first two were death or dementia. Largest, and the only one legible, had been the first, etched with a harpoon and slashed with a blade: Impactor, First and Always.

"I say cover-up, boss," Whirl came up behind her, resting his elbow on her shoulder. "I mean, dealing circuit boosters? Frag, everyone's done that at least once in their lives. It reeks of cover-up. Speaking as an expert of cover-ups, it was a cover-up." 

Artemis harrumphed. "Everything the Senate does is a cover-up, Whirl. You and I and three-quarters of Cybertron know that. C'mon, we got a briefing to attend."

"'Briefing'. Feh. Why can't we have a leader who considers a briefing as running through the corridors, shouting, 'Who's up for a fight—' Boss?"

Why did she space out? Something about Whirl's comment ... "Just some deja vu — a sense of something happening before, but you can't place when."

"Yeah, I get like that during briefings."

 

NEXT CHAPTER:  
_Shoot Straight with a Crooked Gun_ : Home for a Rest  
_Ten Seconds to Sunrise:_ Cadence to Arms


End file.
